


Uncle Mark

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Ann go to see their 'unofficial' god daughter and mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaus/gifts).



> For brazilian27grit here and markwebberaus on Tumblr :D

Mark climbed in the car, leaving Ann a few steps behind him. Normally, he was a complete gentleman and would hold the door open for her. But not today. He was seeing his ‘unofficial’ goddaughter after nearly a year.

As soon as Annie was in her seat, Mark started driving.

“You can wait for me to put my seat belt on!” exclaimed Ann.

“Yeah,” he grinned, “but this is Olivia.” He looked over to her and winked.

Ann tried to hold back a smile as she said, “And keep your eyes on the road for once!”

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you could come over.” Beverley was tightly hugging Mark who was trying to be polite, but Bev knew him well enough by now. She released him and said, “She’s in the playroom.” As Mark darted off, she turned to Ann who offered her a warm hug.

The two women were making their way inside when they heard the yell of “UNCLE MARK!”

 

Tea was made, biscuits were served but Mark took no interest in that. He had Olivia in his lap and was fully focused on the arrangement of Barbie’s wardrobe. The doll’s accessories were scattered all around him and he was helping her decide on an outfit.

“This one is better,” declared Olivia, sitting her Barbie next to Uncle Mark.

“Are you sure?” he teased.

Olivia promptly jumped off his lap and put her arms on her hips and faced him. “Emmy likes it as well.”

“Emmy?” He looked at Bev as Olivia rearranged the rest of the clothes. “Emmy-”

“Vettel, yes.” She took the chance and placed a mug of tea in his hand which he happily took. “Olivia was Skyping her, weren’t you?” The two year old nodded furiously, still refusing to look at Mark.

Mark put the tea down and went to the kitchen. He returned with a small bar of chocolate and placed it in front of Olivia. She stared at it for a while before she took it in her hand. She struggled with opening it and then went over to Mark who gladly took the wrapper off and placed her back in his lap.

 

They had dinner together and Mark was caught halfway through taking the vegetables off Olivia’s plate that she didn’t want. After a stern look from Annie, he had been able to get the toddler to eat a few pieces of veg.

 

After dinner, Mark helped Olivia find her two RBR cars from her toy box. She gave him the model version of his car and took Seb’s. They set up a start-finish straight from one of Barbie’s scarfs and chased each other around the playroom. They were both on their hands and knees, Mark ‘struggling’ to crawl as fast as the toddler.

She crossed the finish line and stood up and jumped up and down in excitement. “I win! I win!” She ran to the door. “Mum, I beat Uncle Mark!” Beverley and Ann gave her a thumbs up as she turned to face Mark. “I beat you!”

“Yes you did,” he smiled.

“But really,” she smirked as she put the car down, “it was Uncle Seb’s car so he beat you!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Mark put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. “Ouch, Liv.”

Olivia turned away and slowly started to walk back to Bev. But Mark heard the whisper of “Multi 21”.

He picked her up and ran around the house as she squealed happily. “Uncle Mark put me down!”

“Not before a tickle fight!”

“Not a tickle fight!” exclaimed the two year old.

“That’s what you get, little missy,” smiled Mark as he began the tickle attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I've moved out and into uni and I'm still finding my feet! Hopefully, there should be a few more fics up on the weekend.


End file.
